Crise Conjugal
by Madame Lestrange
Summary: Rony e Hermione estão casados, mas os problemas entre os dois se elevaram à décima potência. Descubra o que pode causar um casal à beira de uma crise, vizinhos enxeridos e um bebê piromaníaco.


Crise Conjugal 

b i **_DISCLAIMER_** /i b Harry Potter, Gina Weasley, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger não pertencem a mim, e sim àquela velha sádica da J.K. Rowling, que adora maltratar e matar os pobres personagens, até porque se fossem meus, eu não estaria aqui escrevendo essas fics idiotas e sim gastando os meus milhões de dólares passando férias nas Bahamas. O bebê Lílian é meu, assim como essa fic, e se alguém resolver botar as patinhas nela e se atrever a publicá-la sem a minha expressa autorização vai se ver comigo um milhão de maldições via email. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, até porque se eu dependesse dela para ganhar dinheiro eu morreria de fome.

N/A – Bem, nada muito importante a dizer. Só que essa fic foi escrita numa única tarde, no famoso método "digitação a quatro mãos" (aliás, obrigado a todos que tornaram essa fic possível). Quanto aos spoilers, bem, tem um pouquinho de spoiler HBP, o que não quer dizer que vá atrapalhar a leitura. Portanto, se você ainda não leu HBP, fique calmo, não vou contar nada importante para não estragar a história de ninguém, tá certo? Até mais!

Era uma noite de lua crescente, estrelada, com o gostoso clima dos últimos dias do verão. Perfeita para passeios sob o luar e conversas calmas e civilizadas.

Aquele era um dos bairros de subúrbio mais agradáveis da cidade de Londres. Um dos prédios, o mais antigo do lugar, era inteiro habitado por bruxos, a maioria deles ex-membros da Ordem da Fênix, que depois da grande batalha final resolveram se acomodar e adotar vidas mais normais. O prédio pertencia à Arthur Weasley, que abriu no mundo dos trouxas uma próspera construtora, a mesma que havia comprado a empresa de brocas de Valter Dursley e o obrigado a trabalhar de garçom num restaurante de segunda próximo dali.

Nesse clima de paz e silêncio, altas horas da madrugada, no apartamento nº 7 do terceiro andar, uma voz calma e doce dissera gentilmente:

RONALD, SEU DESGRAÇADO, EU VOU QUEBRAR O SEU PESCOÇO!

MAS O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ AGORA, DROGA? – outra voz, igualmente doce e delicada, respondeu.

O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – retrucou a primeira voz – O QUE ACHA DO SIMPLES FATO DE TER NASCIDO?

SE ESSE É O PROBLEMA, POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI BRIGAR COM A MINHA MÃE?

PORQUE VOCÊ É O WEASLEY MAIS PRÓXIMO, AGORA!

BELA DESCULPA... PRINCIPALMENTE VINDA DA SABE-TUDO AQUI, NÃO É?

Bem... Vamos dizer apenas que as vozes não eram tão gentis e calmas assim. Acho que todos aqui já tem uma vaga idéia de quem eram aquelas vozes. Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger Weasley, depois da segunda grande guerra do mundo mágico, resolveram se casar e serem felizes para sempre (suspiro). Mas é aí que o conto-de-fadas termina. Rony e Hermione sempre foram bem conhecidos pela teimosia e pelo estranho gosto em passar metade da vida discutindo um com o outro. A atração dos opostos falou mais alto, mas quando eles se casaram as brigas aumentaram como se alguém tivesse colocado fermento nelas.

Mas, vamos voltar àquela linda noite estrelada...

VOCÊ É UM BRUTO, UM INSENSÍVEL! – Hermione berrava feito louca, vermelha como um tomate, uma expressão assassina no rosto – NUNCA SE PREOCUPA NEM UM POUCO COM O QUE EU PENSO OU SINTO!

INSENSÍVEL? AH, AGORA EU É QUE SOU O INSENSÍVEL! – Rony respondia à altura – É VOCÊ QUE É UMA TREMENDA CHILIQUENTA, CHEIA DE FRESCURAS!

DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU? – Hermione agora avançava ameaçadoramente na direção de Rony – AGORA VOCÊ VAI VER DO QUE A CHILIQUENTA AQUI É CAPAZ!

Corte para o apartamento nº 8, terceiro andar. Vocês já devem ter percebido que os vizinhos não costumavam dormir muito bem naquele andar, especialmente a família que morava do lado do apartamento dos Weasley.

O nº 8 pertencia aos Potter. Harry, mais ou menos quando Hermione e Rony se casaram, resolvera pedir Gina em casamento (e ela ia ser besta de recusar?). Semanas depois que os Weasley trocaram as alianças, foi a vez deles, e já tinham uma filhinha, uma garotinha de um ano e meio, com cabelos lisos e longos violentamente vermelhos e olhos verdes, batizada de Lílian Weasley Potter. Naquela noite, nenhum dos três conseguiu pregar os olhos, e o bebê chorava convulsivamente a cada berro vindo do apartamento do lado, como se quisesse competir com eles para ver quem berrava mais alto.

Gina, com profundas olheiras e cara de alguém que estava prestes a sentar no chão e chorar (e, por extensão, entrar na competição dos gritos), tentava, inutilmente, acalmar Lílian. O sangue-frio e paciência que a tornaram uma famosa curandeira e enfermeira de Hogwarts (sim, porque Hogwarts, depois que a batalha foi vencida, foi reaberta, sob o comando da nova diretora, Minerva McGonagall) pareciam ter se evaporado, enquanto ela olhava suplicante para a garotinha, pensando seriamente em estuporá-la para fazê-la voltar a dormir. Ainda bem que a sua varinha tinha ficado na gaveta do guarda-roupa, bem longe do seu alcance.

Harry, o marido, não estava em melhor estado. Os dois se revezavam para cuidar de Lílian, mas de uns tempos para cá, nem os dois juntos estavam dando conta. A garota havia se tornado uma pestinha de marca maior, daquelas que mexem em coisas, enfiam os dedos nas tomadas e pegam escondidas a varinha dos pais para tocar fogo na torradeira da cozinha. Mas, naquela noite, Lílian não era o maior problema. Ela estava chorando (num volume que Gina e Harry pensavam desafiar toda e qualquer lei da física) porque os Weasley resolveram começar a mais barulhenta discussão de sua história às três da manhã. Ele também parecia querer sentar e chorar, para acordar todos os moradores do prédio e juntos fazerem um coral de berros.

Harry, pelo amor de Deus, a gente precisa fazer alguma coisa! – Gina disse, enquanto cantava pela sétima vez o hino dos Chudley Cannons, a canção de ninar favorita da garota – Eu preciso dormir, daqui a uma semana vou voltar para a escola e eu não descansei nada! De tantos apartamentos, por que a gente foi escolher logo esse?

Só porque queríamos ficar perto da família – respondeu Harry, lembrando um zumbi, enquanto pegava Lílian no colo e brincava com um chocalho – Sem falar que a Lílian também está ficando doidinha com essa gritaria toda...

Das duas uma: ou eu vou lá e estuporo os dois, ou eu me estuporo pra conseguir dormir! – retrucou Gina, irritada – O que o prédio deve estar pensando de nós?

Que somos uns azarados de sermos vizinhos dos Weasley – respondeu Harry, enquanto vestia o roupão e apanhava a varinha de dentro da gaveta – Mas eu vou resolver isso, e agora mesmo!

Eu vou com você – sua esposa parecia doida de vontade de sair e espairecer, nem que fosse só pra ir até os vizinhos e brigar com eles – E não adianta dizer que não!

E quem fica com a Lílian?

Isso eu resolvo fácil – Gina pegou a sua varinha e apontou para o bebê, mas foi prontamente impedida por Harry:

i _Você ficou louca?_ /i Está tentando estuporar a minha filha? – ele a olhava com incredulidade e (será?) um pouco de medo. – Eu resolvo isso – e com alguns toques de varinha, transformou o mosquiteiro em um tecido à prova de som – Fácil, não? Agora ela vai dormir tranqüilinha...

E por que é que você não pensou nisso antes? – Gina parecia aborrecida, mas antes que tivesse um ataque como o de Hermione, ele disse bem rápido?

Vamos logo?

E os dois saíram, trancando a porta, ainda ouvindo a respiração tranqüila do bebê, sentindo-se incrivelmente burros por não terem tido aquela brilhante idéia antes.

Vamos voltar alguns minutos no tempo, para o apartamento nº 7.

A MINHA MÃE TINHA RAZÃO! OS HOMENS NÃO PRESTAM! – Hermione estava descontrolada, e Rony começou a se assustar. Temendo pela própria segurança, ele começou a tentar acalmá-la:

Mione, o que é isso? Calma! – o tom dele era (verdadeiramente) suave e gentil – Foi só uma brincadeirinha, não precisa levar para o lado pessoal!

Homens não têm um pingo de sensibilidade! – talvez porque tivesse começado a ficar rouca, Hermione parou de gritar, mas agora a sua voz assumiu um tom choroso mas, ao mesmo tempo, possesso de raiva – Bem que a minha mãe estava certa! Vocês só servem para trocar lâmpadas, mesmo! Quer parar de falar da sua mãe? – Rony disse, aborrecido – Piores são as mulheres! O que elas sabem fazer? Chorar e ficar atazanando a nossa vida! Ah, claro, vocês também cozinham muito bem!

AH, QUER DIZER QUE EU SOU SÓ A SUA COZINHEIRA? – ela correu até o quarto do casal, sendo seguida por Rony. Péssima idéia, porque no instante seguinte ela estava abrindo a porta do armário e jogando todas as roupas dele longe – ENTÃO PEGUE AS SUAS COISAS E VÁ COMER A COMIDA DA SUA MÃE, SEU IDIOTA!

Tentando se desviar dos próprios sapatos, Rony começou a entender que Hermione não estava de brincadeira. Desesperado, ele disse:

Não, Hermione, você não entendeu! Eu não quis dizer que vocês só sabem cozinhar, só que é a melhor coisa que vocês fazem, o que há de mal nisso?

No segundo seguinte Rony percebeu que ia ter ganhado mais se tivesse mantido a boca fechada, porque ela, depois de jogar todos os sapatos que encontrara, partira para as malas. De repente, sobrepondo-se ao barulho das vozes e das coisas sendo jogadas, eles ouviram batidas na porta.

Hermione, vai abrir! – Rony, que havia se escondido debaixo da cama, disse à esposa – Depressa!

i _Eu não sou sua empregada!_ /i - Hermione sibilou, parecendo uma serpente furiosa – Abra você, se faz tanta questão!

Eu não vou abrir! – debaixo da cama, Rony ainda brigava com Hermione, numa posição um tanto covarde, convém dizer – Que fiquem lá fora! Se quiserem entrar, que arrebentem a porta.

CABUM!

Os dois ouviram uma pequena explosão vinda da sala e, esquecendo a discussão, foram lá correndo ver o que havia acontecido. Encontraram a porta caída sobre a mesinha de centro, toda suja de fuligem, com um buraco enorme bem no meio dela, a fechadura e as dobradiças retorcidas e quebradas.

Muito bonito, hein? – Gina foi a primeira a entrar, com uma expressão e um tom de voz que a fizeram parecer imensamente com a matriarca Molly Weasley – Fazendo essa palhaçada às três da manhã, acordando o prédio inteiro e ainda por cima fazendo a minha filhinha chorar como um bezerro desmamado! – estreitou os olhos e observou Rony e Hermione (com a maior cara de culpados) antes de sibilar – Ótimo. i _Expliquem-se!_ /i 

Hum... Bem, eu... – Rony começou, até perceber que quem estava falando não era a sua mãe e sim a sua irmã caçula – Peraí, você não é a minha mãe, sabia?

Não seja por isso, eu posso chamá-la! – Gina, com uma expressão de triunfo no rosto, já se preparava para aparatar quando Rony, agora parecendo realmente em pânico, segurá-la pelo braço.

Gina, pelo bem do meu pescoço, i _não faça isso!_ /i - sussurrou o ruivo, desesperado.

Harry, que ainda analisava o estrago que Gina (e o seu feitiço Bombarda) havia feito na porta dos Weasley, resolveu se manifestar:

O que é que está havendo aqui? Que idéia é essa de começar essa baixaria às três da manhã?

Só porque o Rony é um insensível, bruto, sem-educação, burro e age feito um trasgo! – Hermione, sem que pudesse se controlar, recomeçara a troca de insultos com Rony. Este reagiu imediatamente:

E você, sua metida a certinha? Você é cheia de frescuras, adora dar chiliques, complicada demais! Você nunca deixou de ser a CDF do cabelo lanzudo que sempre foi!

Então por que você se casou comigo? – Hermione, sem reparar, já aumentava a cada vez o tom de voz.

Sabe de uma coisa? É o que eu tenho me perguntado há quatro anos, desde que eu vi a megera que você é de verdade! – rebateu o ruivo, encarando-a.

Silêncio. Hermione parecia que ia explodir de raiva. Harry e Gina já iam se afastando de fininho, com medo da reação dela. Mas, ao invés de explodir e destruir a sala inteira, ela começou a chorar convulsivamente, abraçando-se a Gina.

Viu o que você fez? – Harry, ríspido, passava um tremendo sabão em Rony – Afinal de contas, como é que começou essa confusão toda?

Bem... Tudo começou quando, há bilhões de anos, teve uma explosão chamada Big Bang, e aí a Terra surgiu – Rony era perito em sair do assunto – Aí então...

Eu perguntei da discussão, seu idiota? – o moreno arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Vai ser uma longa noite...", ele pensou.

Bem, eu resolvi fazer uma brincadeira. Hoje, a Hermione tinha se levantado pra assaltar o pote de chocolates outra vez e eu acordei com ela, sem que ela reparasse. Aí eu a agarrei por trás, mas ela me deu um tapa e começou a gritar igual a doida que sempre foi...

Bem... Acho que não foi só isso – Harry disse, cauteloso – Ela disse que você é insensível e sem-educação. O que você andou aprontando? Não andou pulando a cerca, não é?

Deus me livre! Já pensou o que ela faria comigo se eu sonhasse em trai-la? – respondeu Rony, rapidamente. "Tem razão", Harry pensou, ao ver Hermione se descabelar enquanto desabafava com Gina, "acho que ela iria arrancar o couro do Rony pra fazer um cachecol depois..." – Não, não é isso. É que ela vive dizendo que eu não dou atenção para os problemas dela, que nunca ligo pra nada que não seja eu mesmo.

Sinto te desapontar, Rony, mas ela tem razão – disse o moreno, empurrando os óculos contra o rosto – Quer dizer, você a ajuda com a casa? Você costuma perguntar como foi o dia dela, como ela se sente?

Não – o ruivo fez uma cara tão patética que Harry teve que usar toda a sua força de vontade para não rir – E precisava?

Não me admira que Hermione dê esses ataques, Rony! Como ela mesma disse, você tem a amplitude sentimental de uma colher! – Harry, dessa vez, não pôde se conter e riu da ignorância do amigo.

Enquanto isso, Hermione chorava as suas mágoas para Gina. A primeira disse, entre as lágrimas:

O Rony acha que eu sou uma escrava dele – fungou profundamente – Nunca está nem aí pra mim, às vezes acho que ele não me ama mais... E se ele tiver arrumado uma amante, e por isso não se importar mais comigo?

Quer deixar de paranóia, Mione? – Gina também não parecia muito feliz com a sua nova posição de terapeuta de casais, mas não tinha coragem de dizer isso à amiga – Ele é louco por você, só não tem muito tato, é isso. O que desencadeou essa discussão toda?

É que hoje eu me levantei para pegar um chocolate antes de dormir, mas ele me agarrou por trás, me deu o maior susto! Aí eu reclamei, ele disse que eu sou cheia de frescuras e começamos a discutir!

Foi por isso? – "Céus, quanta infantilidade!", Gina pensou, sentindo até um pouco de raiva de estar lá consolando Hermione por um motivo tão besta quando podia estar em casa dormindo feliz –Pelo amor de Deus, vocês são casados! Isso é criancice, sabia?

Eu sei, mas... – ela parecia até meio envergonhada de dizer – De uns tempos para cá, ele parece mais bobo, mais motivado para fazer brincadeiras idiotas... Ou será que sou eu que estou ficando mais irritada?

Você... o quê? – De repente, tudo fez sentido – Hermione, você está se sentindo bem? Há quanto tempo o Rony está mais chato do que de costume?

Há um mês, mais ou menos. E está me deixando tão irritada que está fazendo mal até para o meu estômago. Eu fico meio enjoada, de vez em quando, sabe, e...

Ela parou de falar imediatamente, e encarou Gina, perplexa e incrédula. Quando voltou a poder articular as palavras, ela disse lentamente:

Você não está pensando que...

Só há um meio de descobrir – avisou aos dois – Harry, me dá licença? Hermione não está se sentindo bem, e eu vou levá-la até o banheiro. Eu já volto.

Rony e Harry ficaram na sala, ainda conversando:

É por isso que lá em casa não temos esse tipo de problema. A gente divide as responsabilidades, e não pesa pra nenhum dos dois – Harry encarou Rony, que se sentia cada vez mais parecido com um trasgo bruto e insensível – Hermione está sobrecarregada. Além das responsabilidades de professora em Hogwarts, ela ainda carrega isso aqui nas costas sozinha. Tente ajudá-la. É bem provável que ela diga que você não sabe fazer nada direito e que, se for ajudá-la, vai acabar destruindo a casa. Mas pelo menos ela vai ver que você se importa – ele sorriu – Aí todo mundo vai poder dormir tranqüilo, principalmente eu!

Acho que você tem razão – Rony, embora parecesse bastante envergonhado, sorriu – Eu vou tentar.

Então ele pôde observar a sala com mais atenção, pasmo. O pequeno feitiço para explodir a porta provocou um verdadeiro efeito dominó. Além de a porta ter desabado (levando uma considerável parcela da parede consigo), ela caiu sobre a mesa de centro, jogou poeira, fuligem e lascas de madeira contra o sofá, além de bater no lustre do teto, fazendo-o em pedaços, e jogando pedaços de vidro por todos os cantos. Depois, um pedaço de tijolo se desprendeu do lugar onde ficava o portal e aterrissou sobre a estante, que ficava junto à porta, fazendo um belo estrago. Resumindo, a sala estava destruída.

Você... demoliu... a minha... sala – Rony passara da perplexidade ao ódio mortal, e agora parecia estar usando todo o seu auto-controle para não estrangular Harry – Eu vou... matar... VOCÊ!

E você acabou com a minha noite de sono. Ou seja, estamos quites! – respondeu o outro, displiscente, mas depois ele olhou a cara assassina do ruivo e tentou dialogar – Ei, Rony, espera, não é motivo pra partir pra ignorância, eu conserto pra você e tudo o mais...

Tarde demais. Rony se lançara sobre Harry e agora tentava ao mesmo tempo quebrar seu pescoço e esmurrar o seu estômago. Harry, sem outra alternativa, revidava os golpes, e os dois começaram a espancar um ao outro.

Quando Hermione e Gina voltaram do banheiro, encontraram seus maridos se batendo sobre a sala destroçada, Rony gritando como se estivesse possuído pelo demônio e Harry tentando gritar ainda mais alto.

Nós nos casamos com dois moleques de oito anos! – disse Hermione, perplexa com a infantilidade dos dois.

Não, acho que três anos. Oito anos é muito para eles – Gina tirou a varinha do bolso – Mas eu resolvo isso já. Cada uma cuida do próprio bebezinho birrento, que tal?

Hermione concordou, e tirou a própria varinha do bolso do roupão. Encararam-se por um instantinho e, como se tivessem feito uma transmissão de pensamento, fizeram exatamente o mesmo feitiços:

i _LEVICORPUS!_ /i 

Os dois ficaram suspensos por uma das pernas, de cabeça para baixo. Mesmo nessa posição, eles ainda tentavam bater um no outro, e com custo elas conseguiram afastá-los o suficiente.

Será que eu sou a única pessoa com mais de cinco anos nessa casa? – Gina estava irritadíssima enquanto, ao comando de sua varinha, fazia Harry bater a cabeça no chão – Não dá pra deixar vocês sozinhos por cinco minutos que já começam a se espancar?

i _Ele destruiu a minha sala!_ /i - Rony (que, graças à Hermione, estava batendo a cabeça sucessivamente na parede e no chão) berrou, tentando voltar ao normal – Esse idiota simplesmente demoliu a sala inteira!

Ele só seguiu o seu conselho, Rony! – Hermione (com um sorrisinho maroto muito estranho) – você disse que, se eles quisessem entrar, iam ter que explodir a porta... E além do mais, não foi ele, e sim a Gina. Ela já me contou.

Eu disse para eles explodirem i _a porta_ /i , não metade da minha casa! – Rony parecia ainda mais irado.

Hermione desfez o feitiço que pendurava Rony pela perna (fazendo-o cair com estrondo no assoalho) e, em minutos, deixou a sala como nova. Gina, imitando a amiga, também derrubou Harry no chão, e disse:

Agora vocês dois vão se sentar e ficar bem quietinhos, se não quiserem que eu os pendure no lustre pelas orelhas! – esse era um golpe um tanto baixo de Gina, que, em ocasiões anteriores, havia pendurado as orelhas dos dois no lustre da Grifinória, muitos anos atrás – Temos uma notícia para dar.

Só então Harry reparou que Gina tinha no rosto um sorriso igual ao de Hermione, mas não disse nada. A ruiva começou:

Bem, eu conversei um pouco com a Hermione e, como curandeira, fiz uns exames nela. E descobri uma coisa ótima.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, entendendo tudo. Sorriu, do mesmo jeito que as outras duas, e começou a encarar Rony, mas permaneceu calado.

É melhor permanecer sentado, Rony, pode ser um tremendo choque para você! – Gina ainda açulou, encarando o irmão – Mas duvido que você não goste da notícia.

E que fique registrado que eu e a Gina vamos ser os padrinhos! – disse Harry.

Apenas a ficha de Rony ainda não caíra. Com a maior cara de bob que alguém é capaz de fazer, ele disse:

Padrinho? De quem? Quem vai se casar? Fiquei sabendo que o Neville e a Luna estavam namorando, mas disso a se casar... – nervoso, ele se levantou.

Não, Rony, não é nenhum casamento – Hermione se manifestou – Mais uma chance. Tente adivinhar.

Então alguém vai se formar na escola! – disse Rony – Deve ser a Gabrielle, irmã da Fleur. Engraçado ela estudar em Hogwarts e não em Beauxbatons.

Credo, Rony, como você é burro, hein? – Gina revirou os olhos, batendo na testa – Até o Harry é mais rápido de raciocínio que você!

Ei, peraí, o que você quis dizer com isso, hein? – Agora quem se aborrecia era Harry.

Hermione, é melhor você falar logo ou vamos ficar aqui até a semana que vem e ele não vai entender – Gina deu uma batidinha amigável no ombro da amiga – Um cara com um bloqueio mental desse tamanho não entende nada mesmo.

i _Rony, eu estou grávida_ /i - Hermione, sorrindo ainda mais, deu a notícia (que, espero, vocês já sabiam há bastante tempo, a menos que sejam abissalmente tapados como o Rony).

Ah, é só isso? – Rony disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

No instante seguinte, porém...

b i **_POF!_** /i /b 

...ele caiu, completamente duro para trás, com a mesma expressão besta no rosto. Hermione foi a primeira a acudi-lo:

Ronald Billius Weasley, você não pode morrer! – ela dava tapas na cara dele, tentando despertá-lo – Se você tiver me deixado viúva logo agora, eu juro que eu mato você! Gina, dê uma olhada nele! Você é a médica aqui, não eu!

Gina examinou o irmão atentamente, e em poucos minutos pôde dar um diagnóstico:

Ele está bem, só desmaiou pelo choque. Vai acordar daqui a pouco, portanto fique tranqüila.

Dito e feito. Poucos minutos depois, Rony, ainda no meio do chão da sala, despertou, e olhou primeiramente para Hermione.

Você não está falando sério, está?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. Harry ainda tentou ajudar:

Eu vou ser o padrinho, não vou?

Mione, eu... – Rony parecia totalmente desarmado – Eu... eu não sei o que dizer. Como? Quando? Por quê?

Você não quer mesmo que eu explique de onde vem os bebês para vocês, não é? – Hermione sorriu – Vamos ser pais! Dá pra acreditar?

Rony não se manifestou, permanecendo com a mesma expressão chocada. Depois, porém, sorriu, e abraçou Hermione, dizendo:

Mione, isso é incrível! Isso é... isso é... isso é simplesmente perfeito – abraçou-a com mais força – Finalmente, vamos ser pais!

Harry e Gina observavam, suspirantes, a bela cena de carinho e amor que se desenrolava à sua frente. De repente, um cheiro de queimado chamou a sua atenção. Os dois se entreolharam, enquanto Gina perguntava:

Harry... Não me diga que você deixou aquele pó de acender churrasqueiras jogado no canto da cozinha outra vez!

Se você não quiser, eu não digo – os dois se encararam, o pânico nos dois olhares, antes de saírem correndo na direção do apartamento nº 8, com Harry gritando:

LÍLIAN, SUA PESTINHA, O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? SERÁ QUE JÁ NÃO TE BASTOU A TORRADEIRA?

Lá fora, o dia amanhecia.

FIM.

N/A – E então, gostaram? Creio que essa fic foi uma espécie de continuação de Chocolate, com Rony, Hermione e suas mentes perturbadas entrando em ação de novo. Por favor, DEIXEM REVIEWS. Eu me alimento deles, preciso tanto deles quanto a Hermione gosta de chocolate e o bebê Lílian gosta de fogo... Ah, sim, crianças, o bebê Lílian é completamente pinel, portanto não botem fogo na torradeira (e em qualquer outro eletrodoméstico) da sua casa. Se quiser tentar, vá até a casa do vizinho, tá certo? Até qualquer dia desses, e beijos incendiários a todos vocês!

Uma noite calma, uma briga barulhenta, um casal em crise, um bebê incendiário. Some tudo isso e junte ainda dois conselheiros matrimoniais de primeira viagem. O resultado só pode ser um: muita confusão.


End file.
